


Denn du bist meine Welt

by SoundwaveMyLove



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, almost a fairytale, google translator is a little bit stupid so I have to rewrite it, ofc happy ending, political marrige AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundwaveMyLove/pseuds/SoundwaveMyLove
Summary: The fairy tale of an unfortunate political marriage turning into true love.
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Denn du bist meine Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Astra, a chinese LEC fanfic lover who used to write on Lofter(A chinese app like Tumblr I believe some of you have heard about it before) ~This time I also decided to post my work on AO3 to share it with more people! Although it was written in Chinese, I rewrote it so that it's easy for you to understand by Google Translator! I also translated some of the paragraphs into English in order to preserve the original beauty of words.（Sorry I don't have enough time to translate the whole work into decent English）Many of the details in this work are based on reality such as Hyli’s love for chocolate, hope you enjoy it~ Comments are absolutely appreciated! Bon appetit!
> 
> Recommend BGM：Du bist meine Welt-Mark Seibert/Ana Milva Gomes. (It's from Musical Rudolf Affaire Mayerling)

UOL王国国内政局动荡不安，王室统治不稳定，国王Sheepy为了寻求国外政治支持、同时保护自己的弟弟Hyli，与FNC国王洽谈商议把他嫁给FNC王储Rekkles。FNC国王想要借助这个机会夺取UOL国土继承权，迅速地同意了。虽然Hyli百般不愿离开祖国，Rek真心爱慕公爵的小儿子Caps，但是他们都是以国家责任感极强的人，即使并不情愿，依然同意了这婚约。 两个人对政治婚姻都没什么指望，婚礼前连面都没见过，流言蜚语倒是听了不少。Hyli听说Rek是个风流多情的playboy，而Rek听说Hyli是个孤僻寡言、痴迷书籍的怪人，因此他们对这段婚姻的最大期望就是能礼貌尊敬地对待对方。

婚礼当天宴会上与Rekkles挽着手一起招待各国来宾时，Hyli敏锐地发现Rek的微笑实际上心不在焉，眼神在人群里来回扫视，好像在找什么人，又因为那人没来而神色黯淡，似乎更加坐实了他另有情人的传闻。Hyli感到有些抱歉，自己似乎占了自己不想要、在别人那里又很珍贵东西，他决定和Rek好好谈谈。而Rek发现Caps没来后，想法与Hyli不谋而合。宴会结束回到Rek的寝宫，二人在桌边坐下来认真地长谈一夜，将彼此的秘密和心事向对方坦诚，订立了“婚姻合约”，除了必要的政治活动一起参加来展示恩爱外，二人互不干涉私生活，将婚姻转化为合作伙伴关系。交流的过程中他们都发现对方跟传闻中的那个片面的形象很不一样，他们想法类似，沟通顺畅，甚至可以相谈甚欢，不由得都心生愉快，对未来也少了几分担忧。

婚后几年，他们按照这个合约配合得相当默契：巡游途中并辔同行，观礼台上双手交握，不时在人前传递几个亲密的眼神，俨然一对优雅得体的王室夫夫。至于私生活倒也相互不打扰，诚然，为了避免谣言传播，Rek不再能像从前一样在舞会派对上逗留整晚、并在外面过夜不回来睡觉，Hyli也不可以把自己关在皇家书库里看一整天书而不用与人交流，但Rek从不拦着Hyli定期回UOL小住一段时间，当Rek和Caps吵架赌气时还是Hyli来劝他们。时间细水长流，Rek开始习惯每天深夜回到寝宫，对灯光下正在读书的Hyli说声晚安，Hyli也能自然而然地开口把他今天读到的有趣故事和冷门知识讲给Rek听，原本难熬的定期出访旅途也因多了一个人聊天解闷而有趣起来。更让他们惊喜的是，无论是文学历史，还是时事政治，他们都能就一个话题开口聊上好久，被彼此的独到见解惊艳；或者心有灵犀一拍即合，因遇到理解自己思想的人而欢欣鼓舞。本来生在王室的二人都很少有机会结交朋友，如此一来，他们甚至开始庆幸这倒霉的王室联姻给自己带来了难得的挚友。

******

他们原以为日子就这么平静地继续下去，然而平坦的命运之路从来不属于这些本就身处漩涡中央的人。突然有一天，Caps外出周游两个月归来，再次见到Rek却并不欣喜，满怀歉意却坚定地开口直言，此番归来是为道别。他路遇匪徒，被同样出来散心的邻近国家的王子Perkz所救，他对Perkz一见钟情，在Perkz的邀请下同行，短短数周就过足了冒险的瘾，那是他以前被重重保护、被教条限制时从未体会过的自由自在和快乐。直到他在Perkz的持续求爱攻势下心神动摇，才知道自己自小对Rek的向往倾慕在真正的爱情面前不堪一击。他想要热烈如火、独一无二的爱情，而不是仅仅和Rek做上不了台面的情人。Rek大受打击，伤心欲绝，但是他只能选择理解Caps的决定。既然十几年相伴的这颗真心他都不再在乎，自己又还能给他什么呢？他第一次痛恨自己的婚姻身不由己，他不怪同为政治工具的Hyli，只能怪自己没有足够的权力。他跌跌撞撞地回到寝宫，打算打开酒窖一醉方休，却看见卧室大落地窗前，原本应该在UOL度假的Hyli双眼通红地蜷在水银一般的月光中，连他进来了都毫无反应。

Hyli是从UOL仓皇逃出来的。Sheepy这些年来最担心的事终于变成了现实：国内的贵族财阀们早已对王室心生不满，这些年他们一直在克扣税收、收集财富、招募私人武装，以求有朝一日割据为王。Sheepy一直在各方势力间苦苦周旋、维持政局平衡，原本以为FNC国王年事已高、Rek继位在即，Hyli可以借助他王后的地位广接贸易路线来安抚贵族，可不想形势严峻到根本撑不到那时候，政变就爆发了。逼迫国王退位的贵族佣兵凌晨突然发难，转瞬间兵临王宫，Sheepy只得命亲信冒着生命危险带Hyli逃回FNC，自己却留在那里指挥大局。Hyli hopelessly看着兄长身陷叛乱者刀剑的寒光之中，自己却被拖着逃向远方，一路他的灵魂焦躁地尖叫着，脑内无数想法闪过，他从未如此惊慌。Sheepy的亲信快马加鞭长途奔波，终于在第二天夜里把Hyli送回了FNC王城。Hyli立即去面见老国王请求出兵UOL帮助他的兄长，却被老国王一口回绝：在老国王看来，自然是要等UOL国内大乱、各方势力相互倾轧消耗实力后再强势介入，一举摄取UOL国土的统治权。 出于这种考虑，Sheepy甚至是他们路上的绊脚石，自然不会出兵帮忙。Hyli万念俱灰，无能为力的痛苦和自责紧紧攥住他的心脏，他甚至不知道这FNC哪里有他的容身之所，双脚却不自觉地带着他回到了他和Rek共同的宫殿。他不知道Rek去了哪里。他缩成一团靠坐在床脚，愣愣地盯着落地窗框上繁复的花纹，突然觉得自己这几年徒劳无功浪费时间、过得无比讽刺。

Hyli在Rek毫无形象地瘫坐在面前时终于注意到了他，两个人相视无言，他们在彼此脸上看到了一样的心碎。半晌，Hyli用喑哑的声音开口，

他问： _“有酒吗？_ ”

Rek苦笑一声，他们在这种方面都如此默契。

_“多到可以灌满整个卧室。”_ 他答到。

They could not remember how much they had drunk that night. They could only remember to drink until the sense of emptiness took over their mind, as if half of their souls were floating out of the body, while hearing the clear or inaudible choking murmur from each other. They could only remember the shivering and warm breath softly brushed on their faces as they spoke closer and closer. They could only remember the two grief-stricken, yet bewildered people kissing each other in despair like fish out of the water, shared the taste of bitter tears that dripped for the hurt of betrayal and helplessness; They could only remember the scalding and pain when inserting in without careful foreplay, yet clutching these feelings as the sole stable anchor point in a violent storm. Bodies entangled eagerly, souls hugged soundly, together and smoother, falling into the silent darkness behind enclosed bed curtain. When climbing to the climax, Hyli finally let out a broken cry. For the first time, he held Rekkles so tightly.

_"Don't leave me."_ He whispered, feeling Rekkles nodding gently on his shoulder, then fell unconscious in extreme tiredness.

次日中午两个人头痛欲裂地醒来，都没说话但是不约而同一起无视了身下的满床狼藉。招来宫中女仆打扫房间，Rek把Hyli带去自己的私人浴池，略带尴尬地错开视线： _“昨晚......实在抱歉，我实在不算一个好床伴。事后清理... 你需要帮忙吗？还是我... ？”_

Hyli腾得红了脸，拿过浴巾匆忙反过来道歉，他踏进浴池，伸手触及红肿的rim时还是感觉一道酥麻的电流淌过尾椎，他不争气地在水里缩成一团。

就在Hyli羞耻地把他自己埋在蒸汽里清理时，浴池另一端的Rek异常郑重地开口，问他想不想为Sheepy复仇、重振UOL王室。Hyli毫不犹豫地回答“是”。Rek说那么我们再做一个新的约定。我厌倦了这种被当做政治傀儡的生活，虚假的地位害我失去自由和爱情，我要去争实权以为回报。从今天开始我要开始参与FNC国内政治斗争，整顿我的党羽、夺回我与生俱来的权力、实现我的政治抱负，直到逼迫我父亲退位。这是极其危险、又大逆不道的事，而你是我第一个、也是唯一一个推心置腹的挚友和同盟，我将我全部的秘密和生命托付于你，你反之亦然。我向斯提克斯河发誓，我一但大权在握，一定会出兵UOL为你复仇。事成之后你我可以离婚，你会重获自由，作为UOL的新王通知你的国家，我们联手开创两国新的未来。

Hyli闻言激动地浑身战栗，Rek一席话唤醒了他心中沉睡的巨龙，新的希望再一次在他胸中鼓噪膨胀。他在水中起身站直右手抚胸，以FNC的礼仪对Rek宣誓效忠。二人都隐隐有感，直到此时，无形的纽带才将他们的命运真正前所未有地缠绕成一股，从此再不分彼此。

******

从那以后，Rek没有缺席过任何一场御前会议，令大臣和贵族们意外的是，平时极少露面的王子partner Hyli也日日一并出席。按照FNC的法律，Hyli享有与Rek同等的权利，因此在老国王的默许和Rek的坚持下，Hyli也逐渐凭借学识和策略在FNC政坛中站稳脚跟。他们本就政见统一，又熟知游戏规则，时常一个在明面上一个在暗处，这边使用手段威胁、那边用利益引诱，配合得十分默契，在FNC政界掀起了一场变革的风暴。

随着事业蒸蒸日上，他们相处的时间明显变多，可以说是形影不离。Rek开始注意到Hyli一些非常可爱的习惯：他很爱吃甜食，尤其是巧克力，因此之后晚餐的每种甜品都被换成了巧克力点心；他其实不喜欢喝咖啡，喝到黑咖啡会皱眉，于是每次他熬夜处理政务时，端到他面前的咖啡都被多加了一倍的糖；他骑术很好，尤其爱骑马冲刺的感觉，那时候他会高声笑、与平时安静的样子判若两人。With no reason, Rek loves his relaxed and arrogant smile so much that he can't control himself to try a little bit less in their tiny riding competition. Hyli又何尝不享受Rek的陪伴。作为UOL王室继承顺位并不高的王子，他其实从没有机会施展自己的才华，而现在他所有的奇思妙想都有了倾听和辩论的对象，Rek从来都是鼓励他放手去做自己认为对的事，保守派的意见和担忧由Rek负责摆平。与Rek一起，他终于能够自由地做他自己。

谁又能想到呢，如今的他们竟然不约而同地从心底感谢命运的安排。

经过三年的精心筹划，Rek和Hyli终于成功架空了老国王的权力，二人推行的许多修改税制、普及教育的政策深得人心，大臣和贵族们也明显更倾向于支持他们年轻的、思想开放的、更有行动力的王储。老国王明白自己的时代已经过去了，主动退位隐居，避免了一场血腥的政变。

The coronation ceremony was as grand as a dream. Hyli stood next to Rek in the same red velvet cloak, watching the glorious sunlight through central rose window of the Cathedral, together with the crown, falling onto the dazzling blond hair of their new king. The new king looked back, his eyes were shining as the purest emerald, and the smile in his eyes was even brighter than all above.

To everyone's surprise, Rek took the smaller crown from the Pope, turned to face Hyli, placing it on top of his queen by himself, preciously and reverently.

_"May gods be the witness, you and I share this glory."_ He said proudly in a loud voice.

_May gods be the witness, I wish to follow my king forever, until death do us part._ As Rek holding his hand to greet the cheering crowd, Hyli whispered in his heart, with tears of full joy.

******

Rek登基后，FNC迎来了国富力强、如日中天的黄金时代。他从不曾向民众隐瞒Hyli的身份背景以及和他帮助Hyli复国、为UOL带来和平的愿望，而士兵们都愿意为他们深受爱戴的国王和王后而战，尤其是那些whose家乡遭受战火蹂躏、带着家人投奔Hyli的UOL国人，更是迫不及待地想要回到他们的祖国。如今一切条件都已经准备好，Rek和Hyli亲自率军队出征。那些还陷在无休止的内斗和相互消耗中的UOL贵族军阀们被打了个措手不及，鱼龙混杂的雇佣兵和私人武装完全敌不过FNC的精兵良将，自然一路兵败迅速得宛如山川崩裂、江海溃流。在Rek的坚持下，FNC军队全部挂UOL王室的独角兽王旗，几年来一直生活在战火煎熬中的UOL民众见到这面熟悉的旗帜，感怀曾经Sheepy对他们的善待，纷纷支持Hyli，让FNC的军队一路胜利的势头更猛。 他们只用了三个月，就几乎荡平了所有的军阀势力，只剩退守叹息河谷的那一方势力始终难以攻克。叹息河谷两个谷口常年浓雾弥漫，只有一端在UOL国内，地形奇诡，易守难攻，这位军阀又保留了较强的军力，如果他们正面强攻必然损失惨重。更引Hyli顾虑的是，军阀声称Sheepy并没有被处死，而是关在他们的大牢里，他们将这个作为筹码，要与Hyli和Rek谈判。

军阀的使者来到FNC驻军营前，指名要与Hyli单独对谈。Rek refuted some of the generals who suspected Hyli's in collusion with UOL warlord，带人主动退出了指挥帐篷。使者对Hyli给出了军阀的条件：想要要回Sheepy只能用一条命换一条命，要么Hyli利用Rek对他的信任暗杀Rek，军阀保证接应Hyli并拥立他为UOL的新王，Sheepy自然会被安全地还给Hyli；要么就以Hyli他自己作为人质换回Sheepy，三天之后在河谷谷口交换。如果FNC方派人潜入，一旦被发现，Sheepy会立刻被斩首挂在河谷谷口示众。

Hyli咬牙送走使者，只叫Rek回到帐篷中，其他将领见国王王后要私下谈话，自觉主动地避让一边。Hyli深吸一口气，将刚才的谈话内容一字不差地详细转述给Rek。Rek气愤于军阀的无耻，他正盘算着其他解法，回身去看Hyli，却在Hyli眼中看到了熟悉的孤注一掷的疯狂。Rek心脏突然漏跳一拍，不祥的预感笼上心头，快步上前双手握住Hyli的肩膀，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。

_“告诉我，你不是要以身犯险。”_ 他低声质问道，声线紧绷到听不出任何感情色彩。

Hyli不说话，回望他的眼神已经默认了自己的选择。

_“你怎么能......你怎么能？！”_ Rek气急地摇晃着Hyli： _“这不是你我下棋，输了可以再来——这是在拿你自己的命做赌注！万一他们在骗你呢？我不会看着你把自己置于如此险境！”_

_“那万一他们说的是真的呢？假如Sheepy还活着，我不能不救他。我不能没有他。”_

**_“And我也不能没有你！”_** Rek声音嘶哑地吼出这句，他松开Hyli的肩膀，猛地把他拉进怀里紧紧抱住，把脸埋在他肩窝颤抖着恳求： _“Please Hyli please......别离开我。”_

**_“我爱你。”_** 他像说梦话一样轻声道，好像一只蝴蝶落在了Hyli耳边扇动着翅膀。

_是这样了。_ Hyli想。春日傍晚王宫玫瑰花园里的散步，夏日清晨山地草原马场的小小骑行比赛，秋日下午书房里柔和阳光中的慵懒棋局，冬日夜里温暖壁炉旁的把酒谈心，那些加了一大堆糖的咖啡，每天晚餐的可可布丁、巧克力舒芙蕾和sachertorte。一切的最初是什么呢？也许只是婚礼结束后、他被过长的披风绊了一下时伸出的那只手。 He hugged back with gentle smile，闭上眼睛，满足地好似飞累了的鸟儿终于回到他的巢。

_**“我知道。我也爱你。”** _

******

终于互通心意的二人一秒都不愿意分开，可是眼前困境必须解决。正在他们焦头烂额地思考对策时，士兵又来禀报有使者来访，要求单独面见Rek和Hyli。他们诧异地对视一眼，传使者进入，那个戴着黑色镶银滚边兜帽披风的小小身影却如此熟悉。兜帽一摘，Rek和Hyli几乎同时惊呼出声——竟然是多年不见的Caps！二人忙问Caps的近况，Caps俏皮地吐吐舌头，说他在G2王国过得很好，被Perkz养胖了一圈，一开始翻墙都比之前费劲。他突然收起嘻嘻哈哈的神色，话锋一转，直言他是来代表G2和Perkz来与FNC和UOL谈一笔生意的——G2发达的间谍网络早就获知FNC如今的困境，好巧不巧，叹息河谷的另一个谷口在G2境内，G2同样对那边谷口的岗哨情况了如指掌。如果FNC给出合适的价钱，G2可以提供军阀的驻防分布图和岗哨情况，甚至可以调动一部分边境驻军与FNC两面夹击，一举拔除最后的军阀势力。Rek和Hyli大喜过望，没想到困境以这种方式迎来了转机，支付金钱总比让士兵突进枉死划算许多——这简直像G2有意帮助他们。二人一齐扭头询问地看着Caps，Caps眼神上瞟支支吾吾，最后小声不情不愿地承认是他恳求Perkz做的这笔生意，毕竟当初断了与Rek他们的来往自己有点愧疚。Rek莞尔摇头，坦白自己也觉得当初对不起Caps，从未怪过他，更何况如今彼此都找到了真爱，心结早该放下。Caps左看看Rek右看看Hyli，盯着他们手指紧紧交缠的手“嗯哼”一声。 _“真是恭喜你们啦！”_ Caps说着扮了个熟悉的鬼脸，逗的他们都想起了多年前的时光，三个人轻松地笑作一团。

于是，在Caps的积极接应下，FNC的精锐间谍从G2国土的山谷那边绕进军阀的大牢救出Sheepy，因为狠狠“敲诈”了Rek一大笔钱而心情愉快的国王Perkz陪着Caps亲自带领G2的军队，与FNC的军队一起夹击了军阀。这个倒霉的家伙机关算尽也没算出FNC和G2这两个表面上剑拔弩张的王国竟然可以合作，万般无奈地在自己的大帐割喉自杀了。由此，UOL长达数年的内乱终于平定，大权重归独角兽王室。

******

_“还记得我们的约定怎么讲的吗？”_ 回UOL王城的马车上，Hyli像只猫一样仰躺在Rek腿上，伸手有一搭没一搭地玩着他衣襟上的流苏，问道。

_“当然。你帮我登基，我帮你复仇。我们都做到了。”_ Rek提起被拨乱的流苏整理好，低头笑着看自己幼稚的王后。

Hyli促狭地眨眨眼： _“I mean 最后几句——'事成之后我们可以离婚，你会重获自由，你将是UOL的新王'——陛下一向信守诺言说，不知此话还算不算数？”_

话音刚落，他乱动的手就被Rek牢牢捉住。国王危险地眯眯眼睛，露出了他杀伤力最强、迷倒无数少女的专用笑容： _“UOL的事务有Sheepy来操心。怎么，王后真的这么想和我离婚？”_

被这样专注地盯着，纵使朝夕相处早已习惯Rek美貌的Hyli依然被闪了个轻度眩晕。他主动坐起来面对Rek，没被捉住的那只手捧住他的脸颊，轻声答道： _“怎么会。' **即使我的所有的星辰都沉没了，我的心还属于你'*** 。_”

美好而俗套的童话故事都是以一个吻作为结束的。所以你猜怎么着？

FNC的国王倾身向前吻住他的王后。他们的马车在夕阳中平稳前行，隔音效果极好，显然适合再做点更加“intimate”事情。

**END** （*加粗歌词来自本文的灵感源泉、所有糖块的生产专用bgm，音乐剧鲁道夫梅耶林韵事中的Du bist meine Welt，《你是我的全世界》）


End file.
